The Desert angel
by WhitePanther13
Summary: Hinata is assigned to escort the Kazekage back to Suna i dont no were this story is going if u want me to continue i have to get 3-5 reviews and tell if u want the second catagory to be drama or spiritual. discontinued until my summer break, sorry people
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone i no i havent updated my other story but im completely stuck on wat to write for it ill try to get at least 3 chapter christmas breack for it. ok now this story i just had to let out if u wish 4 me to continue review and tell me if it the 2nd catagory should be drama or spiritual. **

**Well anyways i do not own naruto in any way ENJOY AND REVIEW! plz...**

**____________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

She wiped off the beads of sweat that were forming on her forehead. Hinata had been training since breakfast and it was now almost sun set. She had practically used all her chakra and her feet were throbbing from being on them so long.

She stands up, her shoulders moving up and down as she tries to regain her breath. Her knuckles bled from hitting the target repeatedly.

Hinata heard a limb crack and instantly turning around getting in the correct stance to use her kekkei genkai.

"Hinata, you have been training long enough today, besides it time for dinner." Neji shot her a disproving look because he could see that most of her chakra was drained.

"Hai, I'm coming" She sighed, deactivating her gekai and followed neji back to the compound.

After dinner she went to her room and began to pack. The reason why she trained so hard today was because lady tsunade assigned her to an A rank mission. Hinata did not know all the details but she did know that it would probably be a long mission and they would be told what the mission was tomorrow and would set out to leave after they were instructed.

Actually hinata could not wait 'til the mission because Uzumaki Naruto was going, too, something that she had happened to over hear. She blushed at the thought of naruto.

Hinata stumble into the kitchen to a snack after she was all packed and hoped no one could see her blush that was still upon her cheeks then retreated back to her room and climbed into her bed to sleep.

The hyuga heiress opened her lavender tented eyes and stretched out her arms while some what yawning. The morning sun was shining in her window lighting the whole room. She soon got out of bed and prepared herself for the mission. After about ten minutes she said her good-byes to her family and exited the hyuga compound.

It is a beautiful day. The weather was just right and there was no sign of a storm or something that would complicate the mission. 'the mission' hinata still wondered what it was about but figured she would soon find out.

She stopped in front of the hokage tower to take a moment and stare up at it before she proceeded in.

She walked in to the office and was immediately greeted by a loud uzumaki naruto.

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" he smiled at her with that grin that made her melt into her skin. She was finding it difficult to hold back the blush that was overcoming her once pale cheeks. Luckily she had finally managed not to faint instantly in front of him any more but she still blushed and stuttered.

"He-he-hel-lo n-naruto-k-kun" she poked her fingers together but noticed this and quickly placed her hand behind her back.

"Hinata! I'm glad you could make it." Hinata's attention soon turned to Lady tsunade.

"Hai" When she stepped in more into the room she got a better look on who all was there. Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Temari, and….Gaara.

'So that's what the mission must be.' She heard the Kazekage was in town but never seen him, but now she knew what the mission was. It was probably for them to escort gaara and temari back to Suna in case of an assassination. They more than likely didn't need protection but it is usually a requirement. As they say it's better to safe than sorry.

As she stood in the line in front of the hokage desk, she continued to glance at gaara she had not seen him in a long time he had changed dramatically. The once shorter than her, was now way taller. He had evidently let his hair grow out some which it now reach just above is shoulders and he toned more up, too. No longer having that boyish figure, but more of a man's toned figure. If there was only one word to describe him she would label him either demonic but in a good way, or just beautiful. He looked like a true leader. But the thing that intrigued her the most was his turquoise eyes. She didn't even realize that he had noticed her looking at him. After she made eye contact with him she quickly turned away and returned her attention to lady tsunade who appeared to already be talking.

"Hyuga! Are you listening?"

Hinata quickly replied, "Yes sorry Hokage-sama"Tsunade just sighs and continues on.

'Why am I feeling this way? My heart is pounding and my stomach is twisting? I hope I'm not getting sick before the mission. She let out a breath she had been holding for a while and listened to lady tsunade continue, all the while trying to ignore the feeling she was feeling.

------------------------

**well i hope you like it review and ill continue ^.^**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah i no I ACTUALLY UPDATED!! XD k well im still not exactly sure where i wanna go with this story yet so right now im going with the flow and if u really like this story then REVIEW it wont kill u to click that review botton and type something and if u really dont like it then trash talk it to hell in a review. JUST REVIEW!!! XD they put that botton there so u can say wat u feel. be a criddict. i luv any kind of review. so R&R!! enjoy the second chapter.**

**Naruto:"oi when u gonna write a story about me?"**

**ME:"I'm working on it eesh ill have u no ive been working on two stories about you and sasuke i just havent posted them."**

**NARUTO: "eh? me and..uh..sasuke?""u dont mean a*gulps* yaoi fic?**

**ME: *evil grin* no not at..he-he-he....**

**NARUTO: "Shivers***

**SASUKE: "cheh, *sighs* gaahinafaninuyasha does not own naruto or any of the characters or products related**

**ME: *sniffles* why-why no-o-ot? *cries***

**SASUKE: "because.."**

**Hinata: "enjoy!"**

------------------------------------

**The Desert Angel**

Chapter 2

Gaara wasn't really listening to tsunade. He was bored actually but it seemed since this one ninja that had just recently walked into the room was keeping his attention. There was just something about her; she wasn't like any one he had seen. She had an angelic aura about her if he dared to say it she was quite beautiful. But what he focused on the most were her eyes. They were like seas of lavender. If you looked long enough you could see the pain in her eyes. He wondered why he even cared about that, quickly he shoved it to the back of his mind but it still tugged at him. He averted his eyes back to tsunade as she began to raise her voice to the others. It some what startled him at first. On the inside he jumped slightly with a look on his face that said "what the fuck lady?!" but on the outside he was in his same stance as he has always looked. Bored and not caring.

___________________________________

It was as she thought. There mission was to escort them back to suna but there was a little extra. Since Naruto and Gaara had become friends, Naruto pestered tsunade to let them stay in suna for a week or so and she finally broke down and approved it.

Before they all left out tsunade decided to introduce everyone.' As if we don't know, well they might not know me of course.' She thought and sighed.

"I forgot to introduce everyone. Kazekage, you know naruto of course and lee and I'm pretty sure you know sakura. Well this is hyuga hinata the hyuga clan heiress. Hinata this is the suna kazekage, gaara and his older sister, temari."

Hinata turns to them and bows slightly "it's very n-nice to m-meet you" 'stupid stutter being around naruto still makes me stutter.

"Very well, sakura, naruto, lee, and hinata I trust you. Oh and hinata I'm putting you as Team leader." Hinata's mouth dropped as she was completely stunned. "Excuse me Tsunade d-did I h-hear right, I'm team leader?"

Hinata was not the only one astounded by what the hokage said. Sakura, Naruto, and Lee all leaned in toward tsunade to hear well.

"Yes hinata. You are more than capable to be a team leader now." She smirked then leaned her head closer to hinata and raised and eyebrow, cocking her head side ways. "The only reason you are stuttering right now is because naruto is in the room." Hinata jumped making an 'eep' sound and quickly lowering her head to cover her enormous blush."w-wh-what w-would ev-ever give y-you tha- idea?" She stammered more than ever. The lavender eye girl was definitely embarrassed.

"Oi why would I make her stutter." Naruto blurted out all so stupidly.

"Naruto! Shut it! You're so dense! BA-Ka!"Sakura grabbed his ear and twisted it causing naruto to slam to the floor.

"I was only joking well moving on I trust you guys to keep them safe while they are traveling and yes naruto all of ya can stay for a week there if u would like."

"Alright!" naruto leaped up raising a fist into the air only to bring it back down around gaara."

"That means you have to give a tour, Eh Gaara? The over hyper ninja gave a toothy grin. Gaara slightly smiled it was more just a barely visible tug at the corner of his mouth. "It will be my pleasure."

They all stopped at the gate as they said good-bye to everyone. Before everyone started their goodbyes and getting everything ready hinata took charge as she was supposed to do. She told sakura to report to her when everyone was ready with out a single stutter. Sakura looked a little confused at first but then smiled and left with a "hai." Hinata figured she was stunned that she actually had the courage to take charge.

With lee being there, his team came, too. But probably the only reason neji came was because ten-ten dragged him and threatened him with all her weapons. Hinata inwardly giggled when she remembered the time when she over heard neji ranting to himself about how ten-ten is a weapon crazed psychopath and how she scares the hell out of him sometimes. Hinata herself liked ten-ten. She wasn't stock up like a lot of the other girls there. Yeah. Sure. Dont get her wrong she likes sakura and ino and all but they fuss over the stupidest things sometimes. Plus sakura is always trashing Naruto and ino usually joins in on it. She could handle ten-ten. She was laid back, smart and not really all that girly.

Ten-ten approached hinata then wrapped her arms around her in a death grip hug squeezing the life out her. Neji was just a couple feet behind watching Ten-ten, shaking his head.

"Oh, hinata-chan I'm gonna miss you!" she finally let loose but her hands on her shoulders.

Neji sighed and walked up to them. "Ten-ten she isn't leaving for ever"

She turned to him and glared at him. "Shove it you stiff" He glared back with a vein popping out of his forehead "Why you..." Hinata giggled as they bickered back and forth. They sounded like some old married coupled she giggled again at the thought of that.

Neji soon got tired of the bickering and turned to hinata. "Don't get hurt Hinata-sama." Hinata turned her full attention and with great pride she straightened and stunned Neji and Ten-ten who was still trashing' neji.

"I'm leader of the mission." She smiled. They both stared at her. Ten-ten poked her first making sure her ears weren't filled with something.

"Seriously?""No joke?" They both asked. Hinata bobbed her head up and down to the first question then left to right on the second. Hinata turned and looked at everyone seeing if they were almost done then turned back around to neji and ten-ten. "If you'll excuse me I must go now and take lead." They bowed there head down slightly in reply. "Bye Hina-chan." and left.

Hinata smiled then wiped it of her face as she turned and went toward her team. "Well is everyone ready to go?" She stood straight and tall. She was amazing herself at how well she was doing as team leader so far. Everyone stood and replied, unison "hai!" She smiled and started to walk out the gate. "Then let's go."

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**R&R...**


End file.
